If It's A Dream, Don't Wake Me Up!
by Kumi Uchiha
Summary: What happens when a girl falls asleep while playing her favorite game? Her most cherished fantasy! Yeah I am no good at summaries haha!


**Authors Note**: Hello, this is my first time writing a story on here. I mainly keep my fan fictions to myself. I think this story is good but I'd appreciate it if anyone can give me tips if something is wrong!

Anyways the idea for the story popped up in my head in the middle of watching Ghost Whisperer on Netflix. Weird right? Well do not worry, its nothing morbid like that, just the idea had bad timing! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it!

I own nothing but my OC, the rest belongs to Square Enix!

Kumi came home from a hard day at school. She was a sophomore in college and had just finished her final exams at the end of the spring semester. She was home free and could play in the warm summer sun all day now, until the fall that is. But at that moment, she just wanted to relax and for good reason. She had just finished three of her final exams in that one day. So Kumi went up to her bedroom and got ready to take a shower. After which she had gotten in her pajama's, turned on her TV and her old PS2. She wanted to play her favorite game, Kingdom Hearts 2, even though she was so sleepy. Weirdly this was the one game that makes her so happy, it scared even herself! Besides, she was so close to the end of the game she just wanted to finish it. Kumi had played this game and beaten it a hundred times over so she knew exactly what to do as she guided Sora all thru the final battles with Xemnas. Soon it was just Sora and Riku fighting Xemnas together and Kumi just smiled as she watched him die. That was the last thing she saw before passing out from exhaustion.

Hours later, it only felt like minutes to Kumi, she was woken up abruptly by someone telling her to get up quickly and to get ready. She didn't know who was telling her that but the voice sounded so familiar. But she did as she was told and got up. Someone with red hair handed her a short, white dress and told her to put it on before shutting the door. Kumi just looked at the dress confused, but put it on. She had no idea why she was wearing a wedding dress. It was a tea length white dress which had rhinestones adorning the skirt of the dress and along the top of the dress, which upon closer look was a sort of pale yellow. She turned in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary and stepped out of the bathroom. Kumi's face was in shock as she stared at the girl in front of her, it was Kairi from her favorite game albeit a bit older like maybe 19 years old! Then as Kumi looked around she realized this most definitely was not her room nor even her house. "W-where am I?!" Kumi asked her suddenly. "We're in your room." Kairi answered. "No we're not! This isn't my room. It doesn't look like this, nor do I have my own private bathroom." she said nervously. Kumi then ran over to the nearest window and looked out, she then teared up as she saw that iconic island not too far off in the distance. She was in the Destiny Islands! She didn't know why but she was certainly happy. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I live here!" Kumi screamed happily. "I know, you have been living here for the past 20 years, and your just now noticing that?" Kairi said a bit confused at why her friend was acting so weird. Then the next question hit Kumi. "Um Kairi why am I trying on a wedding dress." Kairi then laughed. "You're not trying it on, you're wearing it. Today is your wedding!" She laughed even harder. "How could you forget?! You kept going on and on for months on how you were so happy to finally marry Riku." she said. Kumi looked up in shock. "Wait what did you just say?" "You were so happy to finally marry Riku?" At that moment Kumi sat on her bed in shock. "How did this happen?" she asked Kairi. "Well after Sora and Riku came back from their adventures about four years ago, and things finally went back to normal, or almost normal, you asked him out on a date and you two have been inseparable sense, until a year ago when he proposed to you and now here we are. If you need proof, look at your hand." Kumi looked and indeed there was an engagement ring on her left ring finger with a simple band with tiny diamonds embedded in the yellow gold. Kairi then looked at her watch and got up quickly. "Oh my gosh all this talking and I am not even done with you yet. We only have 3 hours left till the ceremony!" she said nervously. Kumi just smiled.

Three hours later and with one out of breath Kairi in tow, they made it to the island where Sora, Riku and Kairi used to play all the time, and apparently where she hung out too. Honestly she had thought that this was going to be a fairly small ceremony with just the residents of the island maybe. But what shocked her was all the friend that Riku had made on his journeys! Even King Mickey and Queen Minnie where there waiting for her. Sora ran up to her just as she was about to go into the little shack. "Hey Kumi! I am so glad you are marring one of my best friends! I know he loves you and will always love you!" he said as he hugged her. She hugged back tightly. "Yes I know." "Oh and don't worry I know we had wondered who was going to officiate this marriage but I got Merlin to do it. Actually he was insistent that he would do it." Kumi laughed. Kairi kissed Sora and he then made his way back to his chair. All the guests' chairs were on the beach while the closest friends' chairs were up near the bent paopu tree where Riku and she were going to say their vows.

Kumi walked into the shack and she saw Leon waiting for her. "Sense your father couldn't be here I would be honored to walk you down to your happy future!" he said as he extended his hand to take hers'. "Yes thank you so much!" Kumi said happily as she took his hand and walked up the stairs with him. Before the door opened Kumi spoke to Leon. "Ya know, I think this the first time in my life where I have seen a genuine smile from you! And in a tux!" she giggled. He just chuckled and opened the door.

There he was, the man she was going to merry, in a black tux that made his hair shine even brighter, was smiling at her. She smiled back as she walked down the bridge and below her, their guests where cheering at them. 'If this is a dream, please don't wake me up!' she whispered to herself. All too soon she was right in front of Riku. Soon she was tearing up and Riku wiped away her tears as Merlin started the ceremony. Both Kairi and Sora giving them the thumbs up as Riku shook his head smiling. Her heart was pounding a mile away in her chest she thought it might come out of her chest! "You make me the happiest man in the world Kumi." Riku said to her. "So do you, more than you know." she said as she listened and copied what Merlin told her to say for their vows. Riku did the same. They exchanged wedding rings and a beautiful diamond ring joined the engagement ring already on her hand. Tears rolled down her face before she could stop them as Merlin told Riku that he may kiss the bride. Kumi wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and everyone clapped and cheered for them.

Kumi closed her eyes and then reopened them, but when she did, she thought she would see Riku's face in front of her but instead the white ceiling above. She heard Dearly Beloved in the background and sat up on her bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "So it really was just a dream." she said as she got up and made her way to the TV to shut it off. But when she did she noticed the wedding ring on her finger, it was the same one from the dream! "Wha-", she said as the screen on the TV changed from the stats to one of Riku and apparently her eating a paopu fruit together.

**Authors Note**: So what did you think? I'll leave it up to the readers on what they think really happened!

Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
